Fire With Fire
by The Humbug
Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction set in my ‘Who’s Writing This Crap?’ storyline. It’s a harmless one-shot with a particular ‘holiday’ in mind. This references heavily events from the story ‘A Small Possibility’ by NoDrogs because that was the basis
1. Chapter 1

Fire With Fire

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within.

Rating: PG-13 for suggested violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek some professional help. No badgers were harmed in the writing of this story.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction set in my 'Who's Writing This Crap?' storyline. It's a harmless one-shot with a particular 'holiday' in mind. This references heavily events from the story 'A Small Possibility' by NoDrogs because that was the basis for my own personal Kigoverse and, of course, Kasy and Sheki are his creations. Enjoy!

Fire With Fire / Part I

The straight razor had been stropped for as many minutes as it took for the bathroom sink to fill with water. Shego held the blade up to the light and inspected it with a keen eye, making it sparkle as she turned it to and fro; the metal fogged with the vapor rising from the hot water. She ran her thumbnail along the edge to feel for imperfections, then emitted a tight plasma field from her index finger and let the blade heat up until it shed a faint red glow.

There was little light to be seen, other than that glow; the fluorescent wand over the sink didn't do much to illuminate the space beyond the doorjamb and there were no lights on in the bedroom at all. She paused to turn off the water and called over her shoulder into the master bedroom.

"Comfy?"

"Oh, yes."

"Good. I think that you'll like this."

"I'm sure I will. Maybe something soothing and less boisterous for one night, huh?"

"Good point, Princess. This bedroom has seen a lot of action, lately."

The date was the First of April, roughly a quarter past Twelve in the morning.

Kim lay on their marriage bed and luxuriated in the peace and quiet of a long day having finally ended. The silken comforter beneath her naked body was soft as a cloud and she was positioned so that her feet hung over the bottom edge of the king-sized bed. There was a bath towel situated under her bottom and the coarser weave itched slightly but not so much as to make her uncomfortable. She had let her arms rest limp beside her but raised her hands to her face just long enough to fluff her hair and let it billow out across the bed; the hair resting on her neck had been just a bit too warm and, even though she was nude, Kim sensed that she was soon to become warmer still.

"Almost ready."

"Baby, please!"

Shego rolled her eyes and doused the hot razor blade in the sink, resulting in a quick 'hiss' when the metal hit the water. She set the pearl-handled tool down onto a small china tray that already held a mug of shaving soap and a dampened shaving brush.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"That's my line."

"Kimberly Ann Possible," Shego said, turning off the bathroom light fixture and carrying the tray of personal grooming appliances into the darkened bedroom. She fired up a full plasma emission from her free hand to light her way to the bed. "How you do talk!"

Kim watched the emerald glow draw closer and marveled at how it shone on the pale green body of her spouse. Shego wasn't naked, at least not yet. She had chosen a lacy black negligee that Kim had given her as a present over the Holidays. The black fabric over the pale flesh gave her wife a 'sepia tone' look that Kim always thought was too surreal for words.

"Please don't torture me, ok?" Kim writhed and the towel rustled under her thighs. "I've been looking forward to this all day."

"Me too, Pumpkin." Shego reached the bed and knelt down at the foot of it.

She set down her tray within easy reach and positioned herself right in front of the petite woman's knees. The warm razor was kept at a safe distance while she gently reached out with her other hand to lift and spread those slender, muscular legs to reveal the tender flesh at the apex. Kim closed her eyes at the ministrations and writhed a little more.

"Pumpkin, you're going to have to hold still while I'm working, you know?"

"Mmmm… I will."

The scantily clad woman examined her target more closely, using the long fingers of her free hand to ruffle the exposed patch of red hair. The recumbent woman squirmed on the bed.

"Hee-hee-hee…!"

"Kimmie! I mean it! You can't be jerking around like that or I might hurt you."

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm ticklish!" Kim knew that a Pout would go unseen in the darkness so she had to be satisfied with an aggressive whine. "Besides, I've been hurt far worse than any little nick or cut when we used to fight all the time."

"Yes, but never down here." Shego flexed a finger and gently inserted it into a rosy fold. Kim gasped and went rigid and Shego smirked. "And never during foreplay."

"… yes, my… mmm… Empress…"

"So are you going to hold still or do I need to resort to 'Plan B'?"

"I promise to hold still." Kim moaned. "Until you're finished doing what you're doing."

"Fair enough."

Shego kept her plasma glowing at a constant level and dipped the shaving brush into the mug. She swirled it around for a few heartbeats, letting the moist fibers make a thick lather that clung to the brush until she was ready to dab it onto her wife's tender sex. When she was ready, the pale green woman lowered the tip of the brush down onto her target. She moved the bristles in a circular pattern at first, occasionally altering the pattern into a simple back-and-forth motion. Tight muscles knotted and rippled beneath the fair skin and the older woman marveled at the tight, little hardbody moaning on their bed.

"… mmm… so soft…"

"Badger hair."

"… you… don't say…"

"Yup. Best shaving brush you can buy."

"… I'm … convinced… mmm…"

"Good. Now shush."

Shego grinned and blew warm breath down onto the petite woman and she watched as limbs clenched and Kim's back arched ever so slightly. Her careful hand guided the application of the lather across the smooth skin of Kim's lower abdomen and inner thighs, raising the red hairs to be found there and lubricating the flesh for stage two of the process. After a minute or two longer than is customary for such a practice, the brush was returned to the mug and the razor was brought into play.

"Ready, baby?"

"…mmmmmm…"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Shego made herself more comfortable on the floor where she kneeled at the foot of the bed. She flexed her arms out and back to loosen her elbows and leaned forward over her target. With the blade poised and ready to drop, she gingerly placed her hand on Kim's lower belly for stability.

Kim squirmed at the touch.

"Hee-hee-hee…!"

"Ok, that's IT!" Shego tossed the razor off to one side where it landed on the edge of the towel with a muffled 'thump'. She huffed with frustration and stood. "Plan-B goes into effect now."

Kim wasn't able to see the scowl on her wife's face because of the darkness, but she managed to duplicate it nonetheless as she scrunched her face in displeasure

"But Shego… you know how much I hate being tied down!"

"Too bad. I've been waiting for this all day, too, and you WILL hold still even if I have to resort to tying you down." Firing up a stronger plasma field this time, the former villain stalked around the room; she went to each dresser and chest and opened every drawer she came to.

"So where are they?"

"Shego!"

"Tell me or you sleep in the guest room with shaving soap on your hoohoo."

"Nuts." The younger woman sighed in resignation. "Wardrobe, top drawer, in the back."

Kim couldn't see her mate as the slightly older woman walked over to the correct piece of furniture but she could hear her plainly enough. There was a 'click' and a faint squeak of wood rubbing against polished wood as the drawer was opened. The next audible cue was a rustling and mild clanking.

"Why'd you put 'em way up here?"

"The girls found them."

"You're shitting me."

"I shit you not. Kasy was practicing her Pixie Scout knots with one and Sheki was jumping rope with another."

Shego nodded and mused as she untangled the bindings.

"How were her knots?"

"The Grannie and Slip knots were good but the Sheep Shank needs work." Kim grinned as the looked up at the ceiling; the green light from Shego's plasma made weird shadows on the tiles. "I told her that we'd work on that this weekend."

"That's our girl." Shego returned to the bed, restraints in hand.

Ironically, Kim held very still as her wife tenderly affixed the padded manacles to her wrists and ankles, winding them around bedposts and under the legs of the bed and eventually locking them off. She was able to perform most of the actions with one hand, made necessary by the need to use the other hand for illumination. It was experience that guided her hand because Shego was more of a fan of bondage than her young wife and had been attempting to get Kim to experiment more in that area of their sex life for quite some time.

"But I just don't GET it!" Kim would argue.

"Then you aren't doing it right." Shego would opine.

The tall and shapely woman finished her task and stood back from the bed to inspect her work. Kim waited patiently for the evening's planned event to continue and did her best to ignore the restraints that held her arms out and her legs spread… although the latter sitch should make Shego's job easier, she had to admit.

"Can you move?"

"You know I can't."

"Not at all?"

"Shego, please! Need I remind you that this was originally your idea?"

"So you can't move?"

Kim sighed and professionally assessed her ability to free herself from her bindings.

"No. I can't move. Barring the use of actual chains, I'd have to say that I have never been so incapacitated in my entire life."

"Good."

The plasma emission around Shego's hand winked out and the room was plunged into total darkness. Kim smirked and relaxed where she lay on her towel on their bed. She wasn't going to let this little bit of drama spoil their fun. She let the stress of the day leech out of her body and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more. Kim could hear movement but it wasn't coming from where Shego should have been. It was the sound of fabric against fabric, of zippers and buckles.

"Shego?"

"I'm here."

"What's up?"

"Oh, I just needed to get everything ready, Princess."

"But I thought everything was ready."

"Not… quite… yet."

"But you can't see, can you?"

"No. But what I'm doing now, I've had to do in the dark many times before."

Something about the tone of the other woman's voice made Kim feel the need to see her wife. She raised her head as best as she was able and peered into the void.

"Baby, will you please turn on the lights."

"Sure. Why not?" The other sounds stopped and Shego's voice moved away in the direction of the light switch. "I guess that I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Kim had to clamp her eyes tightly closed in the sudden glare of the overhead fixture. It was several seconds before she was able to open her eyes and when she did, she saw Shego standing at the switch wearing her old green and black uniform.

That fact alone made Kim feel uneasy; it was her wife's original 'Team Go' outfit and not one of the enhanced versions that Shego would wear on their missions for Global Justice. Kim knew that there was still one of the old suits packed away somewhere but she hadn't seen her spouse wearing it in a dog's age. Averting her eyes briefly, the young woman noticed that the tray with the mug, brush and razor was gone and the lacy negligee was nowhere to be seen.

"You like?" Shego had caught the petite redhead staring and she looked down at inspect herself; she was glad to see that the skintight uniform fit her as well as it had the day she last wore it a few years ago. "I think I still look pretty good in it."

"Well, you do, but…"

"What's the sitch?"

"Uh, huh." Kim was starting to feel a chill that had absolutely nothing to do with her state of undress; something was wrong and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The imposing woman smirked for the briefest of moments and then her face grew hard.

"What's going on, 'Princess', is that the game is over." She bent at the waist and reached down to pop open her ankle pouch. Shego straightened and held up a tiny device that looked to Kim like an undersized communicator. "Now please excuse me while I make a call."

"A call?"

The woman ignored her and pressed an unseen button on the little machine. After a moment, she spoke into it.

"Doc? Hey, Doc, are you there?"

Kim smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard that. Yep, she'd almost fallen for Shego's old joke that time. Fun's fun, but why on THIS of all nights did her wife want to disrupt their plans with…

"Excellent, Shego! Well done! Are you ready to return to the lair?"

Nausea hit hard and Kim's head swam as the world dropped out from underneath her. There was no mistaking Drakken's voice; even with the distortion of the miniscule speakers she was certain of the source of that insanely happy cackle. Kim pulled at her restraints but they didn't give an inch. Shego nodded unconsciously as she replied to the question and didn't bother to look down at the struggling woman on the bed.

"Yeah, and make sure that you don't program the hover sled for automatic pilot on the return trip. I want to be able to fly the thing myself."

"Shego!"

"Can it, Possible. Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"That… that was DRAKKEN!"

"No! Really? Thanks."

"This isn't funny!" Kim was thrashing now.

"Not even a little?"

"Shego, please stop this!"

"Is she ours?" The voice from the communicator sounded even more maniacal. "Is Kim Possible really our prisoner?"

"Oh, yes. You should see her now." Shego glanced over at the bed; the look she gave Kim was about the same as if the captive woman were something vile to be exterminated. "All trussed up like a pig for the slaughter."

"Let… let me GO!!" The hero was having trouble breathing and her exertions were making it worse. "Shego… please, Shego… what is… this about?!"

Shego was in her face instantly. Given that she was firmly bound by the restraints, Kim's recoil was minor to say the least but she did her best to sink deeper into the mattress when the woman clad in green and black finally rounded on her, giving Kim her full attention.

It was like being judged by the eye of a hurricane and Kim froze on the bed.

"What this is about, my sweetness, my angel, my dearest Kimmie-wimmie, is that MY life has been on hold for five years." Emerald eyes flaring, the jet-black hair starkly framed the pale green face and she spat her words. "Five years while I courted you, shared your life. Five years to gain your trust and insert myself into your heart and life."

"You… but…"

Kim didn't even feel the bindings any more; she was numb from head to foot. The woman standing before her was a stranger. No, she wasn't a stranger. She was a ghost from the past. Kim felt her heart skip a beat as Shego crossed her arms and began to pace around the room.

"Oh, it wasn't all work and no play." The villain clicked her tongue and smirked. "You're a real sweet piece of ass, do you know that?" She rolled her eyes and waved her hands dramatically. "Wait. Of course you do! You're Kim Possible!"

Five years. Five.

"The girls…"

"Hm?" A gloved hand cupped around a pale green ear. "Sorry, cheerleader, I didn't catch that."

"Our…" Kim swallowed and formed the bile back down where it threatened to vent. "Our girls… Kasy and… Sheki. What… what about…?"

"Oh, yeah." Shego nodded. "The hybrids."

"The…?" She couldn't even form the shape of the word with her mouth. The tall woman had produced a nail file from somewhere and began dragging across the sharpened talons of her gloves as she considered the question.

"It's pretty simple when you think about it. Human DNA merged with meta-human DNA. I mean, the Doc's been trying to reproduce my plasma powers for years since we've been together and no soap." She remembered that there was still shaving soap slathered all over Kim's pubic thatch and Shego reached down to trace a stylized heart in the lather with the blunt end of her file. "Hey! Soap. Get it?"

"…"

Seeing that Kim was in no frame of mind to appreciate the joke, she continued.

"I kept telling him, 'No clones'. And since the retrovirus dart that knocked you up failed to keep you out of the hero biz, well, now we have two little plasma generating rug rats to start our army with." She shrugged. "It's called 'Plan-B', cupcake. I always have a 'Plan-B' ready, you know that."

"…"

"Hey, just 'cause I don't want Drakken cloning me doesn't mean that I care what he does with them." She gave her talons a final scrape and tucked the file away. "He can make as many clones of them as he wants." Her expression supported her tone; she apparently didn't give the matter another thought. Instead, she sneered and bent down to look Kim square in the face.

"I just wanted you to know this before I took you back to the lair."

Kim felt the hot breath in her face, smelled the woman that she'd shared the last six years of her life with.

"Do you know what else?"

"Nng… what?" She wasn't even sure if she'd spoken the word or not. She must have spoken or else Shego had suddenly gained the power to read minds because she grinned from ear to ear, straightened upright and planted her hands firmly on her hips.

"APRIL FOOL!!"

"…"

"Booyah!"

"…"

"Whew!" Shego bounced on her heels and trust her arms up. "Man, I don't think that I could have kept a straight face for a second longer!"

"…"

"I mean, geez, Princess!" The tall woman laughed deeply. "'Let me go, let me go'… I've had you tied up worse than that several times, both here at home and way back when we fought and you'd always managed to free yourself." She pulled off her gloves. "You're really off your game, tonight!"

The reaction from the bed was limited to shallow breathing and a slight moving of two green eyes. Shego smiled as she idly unfastened the belt and buckles of her old uniform and strolled around the bedroom.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been working on this?"

"…"

"Months! Before the holidays, even. I told myself that there was no way I'd let you or Stoppable throw the screws to me this year." She had fully unzipped the upper half of the black and green suit and slipped it away from her shoulders. "Damn, I'd forgotten how hot this thing gets. The new ones are so much more comfortable, please and thank you."

"…"

Kim's mouth was so dry that her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth; it would creak if she could free it and her words would have tasted of ashes.

"Don't get me wrong, now." First one boot, and then the other were kicked off and the lower half of the suit slid down the long, powerful legs. "The peanut butter in my roll-on deodorant was funny last year."

"…"

"The Sir Mix-A-Lot ring tone on my 'GJ' communicator was a bit annoying but your all-time best was the year before that when you slipped me those tanning pills." She smiled ruefully. "As weird as it is to have dead-white skin with algae tints, I can assure you that having blotchy yellow and orange skin for three weeks is FREA-ky!" Uniform off, Shego stood nude in the center of the room and clapped her hands together. "So, Kimmie, this year you can consider yourself thoroughly had!"

"…"

"Well?" The smirk was mixed with expectation. "Don't I get any credit for this?"

"Sh-… Sh-…"

"That's it, you can say it." Shego's eyes twinkled like a child's. "You can tell me that I think that I'm all that, and I am!"

"Sh-Shego…"

"… go She-go, It's your birthday…" Long midnight-black hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back, the tall and voluptuous woman danced and spun. "… we gon' party like it's your birthday…"

"Shego. Let me up."

"Hm?" She looked down at the bindings and started. "Oh… Oh! Sorry, baby!" She stopped dancing and lightly rapped herself on the forehead. "How can you applaud when you're all tied up?" She giggled and knelt down to loosen the closest binding.

"Oh, sweetheart, if you could've seen your face…"

"Up. Now. Up. Let me up now." The slender and petite body, for all its delicate appearance, was finely muscled and extremely well conditioned and Kim Possible was more than strong enough to hold her own in a simple brawl. Every fiber, nerve and synapse was pulsating now and the once still form was vibrating with an energy that demanded release.

"Kimmie, what's the problem, here?" Shego had trouble with the restraints because Kim had them pulled so tight that they thrummed like the strings of a cello. "You've got to stop pulling or I can't take them off."

"Let me up."

"Working on it."

"Up. Up now."

"Kim, I… ok, hold still!" She fumbled with the latches and straps.

"Let me up. Let me up, let me up, letmeupletmeupupupupUPUPUP!!"

"OK!" Confused and more than a little scared, Shego let the ever-present humming deep within her bones leach out in a controlled emission and her hands glowed with a tight plasma field. "There!"

She grabbed the straps that were tied around the legs at the foot of the bed and burned through them in less than two seconds. The greasy smell of melted rope was still heavy in the air while Shego lurched to her feet and scrambled to the head of the bed, burning through the third rope and, finally, the last. The hasty liberation completed, Shego staggered away from the bed with her heart pounding in her chest and both women were breathing heavily.

With the final strap severed, Kim immediately stopped fighting against the restraints. Now that she was free her limbs slowly folded inward to wrap around her stomach and chest; the motion was reminiscent of a dying insect or spider except that her limbs had several feet of binding trailing from her wrists and ankles. Shego stepped back a pace and watched her wife carefully, silently. The older woman was painfully aware that her own legs were shaking as she watched Kim roll over and sit up.

The petite redhead slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat there.

"Kim?" Shego took a half step forward.

The smaller woman screwed her eyes tightly shut at the sound of her voice and stood up from the bed; her every motion quick and jerky as if she were a poorly wired mannequin.

"Kimmie…?"

Kim twitched and shook her head back and forth, her eyes still closed. Naked and with shaving soap lather coating her lower abdomen and crotch, the petite hero walked stiffly to the door of the bedroom and fumbled at the knob with both hands until she was able to wrench the door open. It was the impact of the door against the edge of a dresser that jolted Shego into action; the noise was like thunder inside the house and fixtures rattled along the adjoining walls.

"Hang on, Kim… wait!"

The smaller woman was moving faster now but the pale green woman moved swiftly after her. Kim pointedly ignored the request to stop and was almost jogging down the dark hallway, apparently towards the guest room at the back of the house. Shego launched herself into a full run and her longer legs propelled her as if she'd been shot from a cannon.

The distance was closed in a heartbeat and she reached out for a slender, pink shoulder…

"Mom-my!!"

… and let her quarry slip beyond her grasp as the sound of her daughter's cry reached her ears. Kim reached the end of the hall and slammed the door behind her as she disappeared into the guest room. Shego skidded to a stop and stared after her.

"… pumpkin…"

"Maaammmaaaaa!!"

"Mommm-mmyyyy!!"

Feeling the pull of her mate as surely as she could feel gravity holding her to the floor, Shego ignored the need to seek out and confront her wife for her inexplicable behavior and instead turned back to the door near her right shoulder. The door was like that of every other room on the second floor except for a vibrantly hand-colored placard that identified it as belonging to 'KaSy & SheKi'.

With a shifting of mental gears, she turned the knob and walked inside.

"Hey, hey, hey… what's wrong, guys?" She moved to the bed farthest from the window; it was Kasy's bed and the girls had decided to congregate there tonight; the twins were sitting up and Sheki had her arms around her sister. Shego sat on the rumpled covers and squelched her anxiety. "Tell Momma what's wrong."

"Momma, you're nudie."

Oh… crap.

"Tubbies?" Kasy stopped crying and looked hopeful. Shego reached over and plucked a quilt from where it had been draped across the end of Sheki's bed, draping it around herself before she moved closer.

"Sorry, Munchkins. No tubbies. Momma was changing into her pajamas, and that's why she's nudie." Shego was doubly glad for the darkness, so they wouldn't see her blushing. "Now is anyone going to tell me the sitch?"

"Kasy says she heard yelling!"

"I heard yelling!"

"She said it was Mommy!"

"It was Mommy!"

"You heard…" Shego swallowed and started over. "You heard Mommy yelling?"

"… ngh… ngh… ngh…" It was all that Kasy could do to catch her breath so Shego simply cupped the little redhead's cheek in her palm and otherwise left her alone.

"Well, Kasy's right. Mommy… had a bad dream and she… got scared." Shego was glad that they would be able to see her face too clearly in the amber glow of the little nightlight; she was certain that she looked as foolish as she felt at having to make up a story like this. "She made some loud noises because… because she was frightened."

"Mommy's a-scared?"

"I WAN' MOMMY!!"

"Mommy's… checking the house to make sure that there's no bogeymen sneaking around." She busied herself ruffling both heads of disheveled hair. "She'll want to know that I'm doing my job of protecting you." She caressed their perfect little green ears and tickled at their necks; she got a subdued giggle from her raven-haired daughter but the little redhead still looked uncertain. "So that's why I stayed up here."

"Mommy's okay?" The very act of asking the question made their wide emerald eyes sparkle with hope.

"Of course, baby." She hoped that she wasn't telling another lie. "She'll be downstairs for awhile so you two need to get back to sleep." She focused on Kasy. "Do you want your sister to stay with you?"

"Please and thank you." Kasy looked more relaxed and she snuggled down in her bed; Sheki released her hold on her twin and both girls lay back against the pillows.

"Always looking out for each other." She poked and prodded them in the tummy and both giggled easily. "My little heroes."

Shego gave them each a parting kiss on the cheek and stood up to leave.

"Now please go back to sleep so that Mommy won't fire me."

They giggled some more.

"Okay, Momma."

"We will."

"Please and thank you. Goodnight."

She blew them one more kiss and they reciprocated. Once the children's door was closed behind her, Shego glanced down the dark hall to the guest room; that door was closed, too. Her feet dragged a little as they carried her back to bed.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: This is a bit of an experiment. I hope it works. Incidentally, a badger hair shaving brush really is the best shaving brush you can buy.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire With Fire

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within.

Rating: PG-13 for suggested violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek some professional help. No Naugas were harmed in the writing of this story.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction set in my 'Who's Writing This Crap?' storyline. It's a harmless one-shot with a particular 'holiday' in mind. This references heavily events from the story 'A Small Possibility' by NoDrogs because that was the basis for my own personal Kigoverse and, of course, Kasy and Sheki are his creations. Enjoy!

Fire With Fire / Part II

The only thing that Shego hated more than waking up in prison was waking up alone… then again, she'd never awakened in bed with someone while incarcerated so she supposed that she had nothing to compare it with. The sun was bright in the master bedroom and she rolled over once to make certain she was alone. Kim's side of the bed was untouched. The former thief pulled herself out of bed and staggered into the bathroom for her morning ablutions.

Dressed in her usual green T-shirt and black shorts, her next port of call was the girls' room. It was also empty but that wasn't unusual for this particular day; there were no missions scheduled and nothing on the books to be on standby for and days such as these were often spent with the family all together as long as here wasn't Kindergarten for the children. Shego crept down the hall and perched at the top landing.

She listened.

The sounds that wafted up to her were music to her ears; the girls were yammering and laughing and singing occasionally, as was her Princess. These were the usual noises that greeted her every morning; one deep breath later, she started down the stairs.

"Momma! G'morning!"

"G'MORNING, MOMMA!"

"Morning, stinky butts." Shego stuck her index fingers into her mouth and got them good and wet, and promptly smeared saliva onto one ear apiece of her offspring. They scowled and hurried to wipe the spit away; Kasy opted for her sleeve while her sister reached for her napkin.

"EW!!"

"Momma, don't! That's gross!"

"GROSS!!"

"Booga, booga, booga!" She ruffled their hair and sidled over to the sink where Kim was rinsing breakfast dishes. The hero was wearing a terribly worn and almost threadbare green tank top that was so over-stretched and shapeless that it should have been thrown out years ago, which was the very reason that Shego liked it so much, and a pair of blue denim Capri's'. Shego held herself at a distance where she knew that the petite redhead could sense her proximity but not so close as to infringe upon personal space… at least not until the sitch was made clear.

Kim had been aware of her wife's every move since she had started down the stairs. She let the hovering continue for a few seconds before finally glancing back over her shoulder; she made the briefest of eye contact with the larger woman.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Shego felt that if ever there was a time to play it cool, now was the time. She waited to see if more was forthcoming before daring to speak further.

"Ki-"

"Sheg-"

'I thought…"

"Maybe we…"

Kim grinned as they clumsily spoke over each other, the false start making her spouse blush and cross her arms defensively against her uncharacteristic embarrassment. Kim, however, did not blush; she felt one hundred percent better than she had last night and she was ready to make things right. Her 'I can do anything' confidence was emblazoned cross her psyche like a matinee billboard and Shego seemed to be noticing it as well.

"You first."

"It's ok, baby. You go ahead."

"No." Shego's tone was warm enough, though her expression was guarded. "You."

"Ok." Kim nodded and dried her hands on the dishtowel. "You… had some work planned for this morning, right? Something out in the yard?"

"M'hm. Hoversled. Needs work." Long, flowing black hair rippled as the tall woman cocked her head in the direction of the backyard. "Promised Doc Betty I'd give it a look-see."

"Would you please take the girls outside with you while I finish up here?"

"Um… sure." The pale green woman shifted from one foot to the other. As confused as she was at the change in her wife's behavior she was heartened because THIS was the Kimmie that she knew and loved. It made her wonder all the more exactly what in the Hell had happened last night.

"Happy to."

"Please and thank you." The redhead turned back to the dishes. "And then I'd hoped that we could… talk."

"Ok, Pumpkin." Finding herself feeling better for no specific reason, Shego left the kitchen and returned to the dining area. The girls were already anticipating a trip out to the yard and they impatiently waited for their Momma to help them down from the table. The former villain gave them the choice to hold her hands or not and she smiled to herself when they each grabbed her strong, slender hands in their own chubby fists.

She gave the table a parting glance and noticed the drawing paper; the sheets were loaded with sketches, some better than others.

"Hey, lookie there. Want to tell Momma about your artwork?"

"We was making pictures of Mommy's bad dream."

"Bugs?" Each sketch was of a different size, perspective and quality but they all looked like monstrous insects to Shego. "Why bugs?"

"Not little-bitty buggies, Momma."

"Giant buggies!"

"Rawr!"

"Mommy hates giant buggies!"

"Yeah, I guess she does at that." Shego looked into the kitchen where Kim was still busy with the dishes. "How did she know that I told you about her dream?"

"She asked why we were in the same bed an' we told her about her bad dream."

"You told her?"

"Yeah. She said it was about buggies."

"So we drew buggies." Kasy proclaimed this as if it made all the sense in the world. Sheki nodded in support but quickly hung her head and scuffed her shoes against the carpet.

"Kasy's is better, though."

"You would say 'are better', sweetness. And they all look very nice."

She had to admit that those pictures drawn by Kasy were considerably better but it was no secret which child was the artist was in the family. Sheki was better at telling stories and at five years of age actually had enough patience to write most of them out in long hand, albeit in her own childish scrawl.

"Maybe you could write about what the buggies are doing in Kasy's pictures?"

"Kay!" The little girl perked up at the suggestion; maybe her mothers would finally let her use the computer.

"Come on." She led them to the patio door at the back wall of the dining room. "Let's leave Mommy alone for a bit."

Kim smiled to herself at the interplay between her spouse and their daughters and quietly continued her work.

88888888

"Mamma?"

"Yes, munchkin?"

"Can we fly to Grammie's house?"

Shego paused in her work and rolled over; she had been lying on the grass in the backyard of her home, flat on her back between the support skids of a 'GJ' hover sled while she adjusted the calibration of the fuel intermix chamber. The only way to perform this task was to completely disengage the motor, remove the fuel pump and uncouple the central drive from the master control junction. One adjustable wrench would do it all because all 'GJ' hover sleds were based on Drakken's original design and the Doc rarely kept exotic tools around.

The flying machine was effectively defunct for the time being and it made a great plaything for her daughters as she performed this basic maintenance. Kasy was peering down from over the safety railing and her mess of red hair framed her little angel's face. Shego grinned back up as she set down her wrench and raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Sure, as long as you're wearing your safety helmets."

"I don' wanna go to Grammie's today." Sheki's voice floated down to Shego from up in the cockpit. "Can we go to the moon?"

"Well…"

"Grammie's house!"

"Moon!"

"Grammie!!"

"Moon!!"

"I've got a idea…" Everyone stopped and looked to the house where Kim had just walked out onto the rear deck. "How about we pretend that it's the future, and that Grammie and Grandpa Possible are living on the Moon." Kim uncrossed her arms and held out her open hands as if she'd been hit by this wondrous inspiration from above. "Hey, you could both fly up to the Moon AND visit Grammie! Brilliant!"

"Yay!"

"Bill-yunt!"

"Hang on." Kim strolled closer to where her mate lay on the grass beneath the hover sled; Shego took advantage of this to look up the leg of those blue Capri's'. "Where are those nice safety helmets that your Momma got you?"

The twins pointed to the other passengers and Kim sighed.

"Great. At least we know that Mr. Bunny and Panda Roo will survive." She looked down at the woman patiently waiting on the ground and bit her lip; now was the time. "Just be back before lunch."

"Ok, Mommy!"

"ROCKETS ARE GO!!"

Kim smiled and let the children create their own fantasy. She knelt down beside Shego.

"Need any help?"

"No, but you can stick around." The larger woman held on to her wrench and shifted to make room for her wife underneath the fuselage. Kim gratefully accepted the invitation and joined her on the ground; the redhead lay back on the cool grass in the shade and they stared upwards at the blued metal.

"I suspect that you're wondering what happened last night."

"That's one way to put it. Another would be WHAT the FU…'"

"Shego! Please! You know they can hear us if they wanted to." Kim listened and heard only happy children battling with space monsters. "I'm glad that you were able to wait 'til this morning."

"Barely. I would have kicked the door in if it hadn't been for…"

"For the girls. Yes… about that." Kim chose her words carefully. "I know how we swore that our relationship wouldn't be just a long series of misunderstandings and apologies. I want to explain why I freaked out last night but first I want to apologize…"

"Princess…"

"No, this is necessary." Being responsible isn't easy, she thought. "I'm sorry for involving the children in my little drama. We've always done our best to keep our private, adult lives separate from their world. Both the good stuff and the bad. I know that I get a little… verbal… in the bedroom at times." Now Kim did blush.

"That's one way to put it. Another is to say that you're a screamer. You hit notes that Maynard Ferguson didn't even know existed." Even as she waited for the forthcoming explanation, the strength, the heat and the life packed inside that vital body next to her threatened to distract. Shego shrugged it off. "Pumpkin, it happens. I know that you didn't mean for them to hear you."

"I didn't."

"But they did so I did my best to make it right." She looked askance to the redhead. "Why buggies?" She smirked. "I mean, bugs."

"Because I hate giant bugs." Kim shivered. "Little bugs don't bother me but Ron and I came up against these gigantic roaches one time and it was major creepage."

"You don't see that everyday."

"Nope."

"So that because your 'bad dream'?"

"Yup." Kim sighed. "It seemed as good a nightmare as anything."

"Ok, so now we've both told little white lies to our children. I suspect that we'll survive that crisis of parenting." She nudged Kim with an elbow and Kim nudged back.

"Anyway, I wanted to apologize for that. It was irresponsible of me and I am sorry."

"I forgive you. Now can you please tell me what made you freak out last night?" Shego turned her head causing Kim to do the same. "Before I drag you upstairs and do things to your body that will damage your central nervous system and leave you begging for more?" The giggle told Shego that everything would be all right. "Consider that a final warning. So spill."

"Ok. Ok. Right."

Shego waited.

"Ok."

And waited.

"Right."

"Judas Priest, Kimmie!"

"OK!" Kim covered her face and massaged the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I played this through my head all morning and it probably never will sound right." The petite woman rolled completely over onto her side and scooted right up against her spouse. "So here goes…"

"And no fair trying to distract me with your feminine wiles."

"I'm not. It's to avoid upsetting you."

"Why? Kimmie, just tell me the sitch! I'll only be upset if you don't!" They both looked away into the middle distance, each for different reasons. Kim made her decision and sallied forth when she was ready.

"Your little exhibition last night? You remember?"

"Hmmm, vaguely."

"You mentioned that you'd been planning it for months."

"Uh,huh." Black glossed lips parted in a broad smile.

"Since the Holidays, even?"

"Yes."

"The uniform?"

"Always had it. Kept it stashed away for sentimental reasons." Shego cringed slightly. "No offense."

Kim laughed.

"None taken. But you never wear it."

"Too small. Your cooking has improved."

"You're too kind! And Drakken's voice?"

"Global Justice has a shi… cra… boatload of voice recordings of the Doc, of me and of all your foes stored on WAV format. Wire taps, signal bleeds." She winked. "You really should listen sometime."

"Cut and paste?"

"Yep. All from the Doc's greatest hits."

"I've got to hand it to you, baby. You had it all planned out."

"Heh! Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"From start to finish, you played me like a violin."

"Why, thank you, Princess. I'm gratified to hear that I still have it."

"Oh, you do. You're good." Kim took a deep breath. "You're very, very good."

"So why did…?"

"You're too good."

"Huh?" Shego frowned and furrowed her brows; she felt more confused than ever. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that your performance was better than I think you know."

"Meaning what?" Shego searched her wife's face for deeper understanding; her patience was starting to wear thin. "Meaning… what? Kim, please, I don't follow you here. So I was believable, so… so…"

She got it. As sure as if a light bulb had switched on over her head, she got it.

"You thought it was real."

It wasn't a question. Kim answered anyway.

"Just for a second. Less than a second."

"You thought it was real." She gripped the wrench tighter. "You believed me."

"A nanosecond. It would take Wade and the Tweebs to measure it."

"How could you?" This made no sense whatsoever and her throat felt constricted. "I was joking."

"Shego…"

"I've never said or done anything that…" The woman felt chilled and her eyes were burning. She could feel doubt at the edges of her blurred vision. "Kimmie, did I ever say or do anything that…?"

"No, no, no baby. Never! Shego, you really ought to put down that…"

"Then how could you think that I was serious?"

"Shego! You're melting the wrench."

The pale green woman looked down at her chest; sure enough, her hands were glowing slightly and the wrench was deforming like putty. She chucked it away and extinguished her hands before reining in her emotions. Then she resumed staring up at the underside of the hover sled.

"How?"

"You're… very convincing."

"Tell me this. Even if my little show was convincing, how could you buy into it THAT much? You looked like… no, you WERE having some kind of fit right there in our bedroom!"

"I…"

"You know me! We tease and we fight and argue and play off each other all the time! We've been together for five years. FIVE! My life is with you and little Siegfried and Roy up there." A long pale hand gestured vaguely up at the hover sled. "You have to know that I'd never do that to you!"

"I do! Part of me knew that it could never be happening but I couldn't control myself!"

"Meaning what?"

"Haven't you ever…" Kim flailed her hands, deciding to start again. "Have you ever seen or heard something, or maybe just remembered something, something that either isn't really happening or at least doesn't affect you at all and your body reacts instead of your brain? The 'fight or flight' reaction takes over for no practical reason and you have a spontaneous emotional response?"

"Maybe." Shego couldn't think of the last time such a thing had occurred, but she knew that it had. "Yes, I think so."

"Bingo! I was trapped in panic mode."

"Kim, you had a seizure."

"I needed to get out of the bedroom NOW."

"Say it with me, 'petit mal'."

"Are you telling me that you've never had a 'Ghaa, it's Kim Possible!' moment in all of the time since we've been together?"

"Way back when we first started sleeping together, yeah."

"And?"

"I woke up once or twice and had to stop myself from attacking you on reflex."

"See? That's what I'm talking about." The redhead's expression was one of vindication; Shego didn't care for that at all.

"Hey, I'd just woken up from a sound sleep! I'd have been disoriented or had been dreaming!" Shego looked suspiciously at the petite woman lying beside her on the grass. "Are you telling me that you've had 'Ghaa, Shego has me!' moments before?"

"Yeah. A few. A first."

"What'd you do?"

"I… swung at you with a pillow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Another time I was dreaming about an old battle we had and I think that I kicked you out of the bed."

"You THINK you kicked me out of bed?"

"Like I said, I was dreaming!"

"Well, I would hope so!"

"Do you remember when these things happened?" Kim bit her lip and cringed.

"I'm not sure."

"What do you remember?"

"I thought you just wanted me awake for sex."

"WHAT!? GEEZ!"

"It did seem a little out of character, but I remember that you seemed really eager and giving on those occasions." Shego expression cleared. "I didn't mind."

"Ok, awkweird." Kim shook stray thoughts from her head. "How did you handle your 'Ghaa! It's Kim Possible, get her!' moments?"

"I woke you up and we had sex."

"Oh. Well… ok, then." Kim shrugged off her own distraction. "Here's the difference, though. You scared me."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." Shego grinned in spite of herself.

"No, I mean you REALLY frightened me. When we fought… when I fought back, I thought that if I didn't defend myself well enough that you were going to kill me."

"Hey, maybe I toyed with you a little at first those fights of ours were serious. I didn't pull any punches and you learned real fast. You knew what you were doing. We could've both gotten hurt."

"I didn't say that I thought you would hurt me. I said 'kill'."

"… oh…"

Kim watched her mate digest that word for a minute. She lay on her side and watched the other woman but Shego kept looking up at the undercarriage of the sled. She was about to speak when she noticed Shego's lips moving, but Kim hadn't heard any words.

"…"

"Baby?"

"I'm not a murderer. I've never killed anyone."

"I know."

"Thief and saboteur, yes. Hego won't admit it but it was my years of training with Team Go that taught me the skills I'd needed for being a mercenary." Shego's voice was soft and getting softer with each sentence; it was fading away and Kim had to strain to hear it.

"I know that I could kill if necessary."

Kim chose not to comment and Shego didn't wait for one.

"I never have, though. I never wanted you dead." The older woman didn't react when a small hand reached over and stroked her shoulder. "Whup your ass and hand it to you on a silver platter but not… dead. Not you, and not the buff… not Sto… not Ron, either."

"There was no way for me to know that. We…"

"I'm not a monster."

The small hand clenched and if the nails pinched the pale green flesh hard enough to cause pain, Shego still didn't react.

They lay there together in the grass of their back yard, nestled in the shadow of a disassembled hover sled behind house that Shego bought for Kim from the remnants of her ill-gotten gains; it was a goodbye gesture to those old days and old ways. Kim thought that her mate might have more to say but the black-glossed lips were still and the eyes stared blankly upwards. They kept their own counsel while they listened to children fighting against space monsters and making friends with alien critters not four feet above the heads of their parents.

After several silent minutes, Kim removed her hand.

"I really need to hear you to say something right now."

"Huh."

"Shego?"

"This is very strange."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just weird."

"What is?"

"My desire to beg your forgiveness while sobbing uncontrollably has been canceled out by the equally powerful desire to boot your scrawny keister into next week."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Folds of black hair shifted as the older woman nodded. "Pretty much."

"That does sound weird." Kim rolled over onto her side and lifted her head, resting it on her elbow while Shego pondered this new feeling.

"Never felt this way before. It's actually very relaxing."

"If you wanted to boot my keister into nest week, I wouldn't stop you. The drama was all mine and you certainly have nothing to be sorry for."

"I don't feel like booting keisters."

"What do you feel like?"

"Not sure."

Something about Shego's tone hooked Kim's attention; the petite woman slid closer.

"Can I suggest something? Or would you rather I leave?"

Now the larger woman did move, turning her face so that her own emerald gaze shone brightly. Her expression was about as soft as Kim had ever seen; barring the first time this woman had held their newborn daughters five years ago.

"Is that some sort of ultimatum?"

"No!" That caught Kim off guard. "No. I just want to be sure you want me to stay."

"Well, then, as a matter of fact you do suggest something. Just maybe not quite what you were thinking." Rolling over onto her side now, Shego stretched out her arms and gently took hold of her mate. She exerted a gentle tug but nothing strong enough to pull the redhead closer.

"Come here."

Kim was beside her before the second word was spoken. Long, powerful arms closed in an embrace and there wasn't even an inch between their faces. The petite redhead felt the strength and the tenderness, the warmth without the fire, the pressure without the impact.

"Feel vulnerable?"

"Yes."

"Want me to let go?"

"Please don't."

"Not having a 'Ghaa, Shego has me!' moment?" There was the smirk.

"So not!" There was the laugh, shortly followed by the blush. "And… maybe tonight we can… you could still… with the…?"

"There's nothing that I would like better, Pumpkin. Now shut up and make kissy-face."

Meanwhile, up in outer space, Kaptain Kasy and Space-Ace Sheki paused in their epic battle against space cooties to quietly peer down over the safety railing and spy on their parents a few feet below. They covered their mouths to stifle the giggles and quickly returned to the padded Naugahyde seats of the 'bridge' to where Panda Roo and Mr. Bunny sprawled patiently in their oversized helmets.

Kissy-face meant more time to play!

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: I seem to recall that I had an idea of where this plot was going… once. Now I'm not so sure! Oh, well…


	3. Chapter 3

Fire With Fire

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within.

Rating: PG-13 for suggested violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. I do take the Lord's name in vain ONCE but it's non-gratuitous and in an understandable circumstance. If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek some professional help. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO CREATE A BLOWTORCH USING A LIGHTER AND AN AEROSOL CAN!

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction set in my 'Who's Writing This Crap?' storyline. It's a harmless one-shot with a particular 'holiday' in mind. This references heavily events from the story 'A Small Possibility' by NoDrogs because that was the basis for my own personal Kigoverse and, of course, Kasy and Sheki are his creations. Enjoy!

Fire With Fire / Part III

… scrape…

"Nobody likes you."

"Yes, they do."

… scrape…

"You have no friends what so ever."

"I have loads of friends."

… scrape…

"No one cares if you live or die."

"There are so many good people waiting to do favors for me that I have to turn them away." Kim blushed and nestled on the bed, spread-eagled because of the straps holding her limbs in place. "It's a little embarrassing."

… scrape…

"I'm going back to Drakken."

"As if he'd have you."

"He'll give me a fanfare of trumpets when I bring him the girls to vivisect."

"All you'll ever get from him is a 'manly squee'. Besides, the girls have a dental appointment Wednesday so please make sure it's a local lair."

… scrape…

"The girls love me more."

"They would if you'd show them how to use their power. Otherwise, wait 'til 'pizza night' or any time we're making crafts and it's 'Momma who?'"

… scrape…

"Geez, you're fat."

"I wish! I'd finally outshine Bonnie in the curves department."

… scrape…

"Your boobs… hold still, Kimmie. I really, REALLY mean it… your boobs are too small."

"I have it from an excellent authority that they're just right." Kim lifted her head and peered down the length of her lithe body to where Shego was working. "What's the sitch?"

"Just doing a VERY tender spot and didn't want to nick you."

"So not the drama."

… scrape…

"Although," Shego cleaned the lather and hair from the straight razor onto the washcloth draped across her forearm. "I suppose that this is the perfect opportunity to use this razor and gut you like a fish."

"Yeah, whatever. You'd never do that because it would spoil those stretch marks that you love so much."

… scrape… scrape… scrape-scrape…

"I s'pose you're right." Shego stopped long enough to admire the faint, silvery lines, almost invisible to anyone who didn't know where to look. The former villain set the razor and the soiled wash cloth back down on the china tray with the drying brush and the mug of shaving soap; she arched her back in a stretch as she carefully inspected her work.

"There!"

"All done?"

"Yes, I am. Let me clean you up a little."

Shego turned where she knelt at the foot of the bed and lifted a clean and folded towel in her hands; she gently dabbed at the newly exposed skin and cleaned all remaining soap and hair from the area. Kim held herself still but she did wince at little at the touch.

"Oh, baby, what? Too hot?" Shego pulled the heated and plush cloth away.

"No, no… s'fine." Kim's eyes were closed and she was almost purring. "It's fine."

"All-righty, then." The pale green woman returned the towel to its previous resting place and continued with her ministrations.

She stood and climbed onto the foot of the bed, letting her weight press the warm, damp towel down onto the exposed flesh and wriggled slightly as she dragged herself up and along the slender body, drawing ever closer to the beautiful face of her mate. Shego paused on her journey to offer a judicious appraisal inspection of Kim's breasts.

"Mmmm, just right." She gave them both equal time and attention.

"… please and thank you…"

It was still the First of April, not quite ten minutes to Midnight. Shego's journey ended when her longer, fuller form totally covered that of the woman strapped to the bed, excluding the slender limbs held outward with the force of the bindings.

"So NOW you're all empowered and full of self-esteem, huh?

"Yep!"

"Nothing that I can say or do will topple that iron will, huh?"

"Nope!" Kim grinned her widest grin. Shego pushed her body upright and straddled her wife's left thigh. Crossing her arms and glaring down with eyes hooded and mouth pulled into a hard, thin line.

"Who's the woman that can do anything?"

"Me!"

"Whose house is this?"

"Mine!"

"Whom do those two little miracles belong to."

"Shego, don't joke about that. You know how I feel about that. They're ours."

"Ok, ok. Sorry."

Everything was as Shego had expected so she peered down at her wife's flushed lower abdomen and sought out the paler flesh that her razor has recently exposed. She stroked the smooth skin and let her fingertips probe the sensitive fold.

"And who does this belong to?"

"… m-.. m-…ngh… y- you… my Empress…"

"You think you're all that, Kim Possible, etcetera, etcetera." The tall woman grinned. "What are the magic words?"

"Muh- muh- magic words?" Kim needed a few more heartbeats to get her mind back on track. "Did you say 'magic words'?"

"Yes."

"Whatchu talk'n bout, Shego?" While not quite as good as Gary Coleman, which was probably for the best, Shego still appreciated the attempt and explained.

"The magic words that will make me want to unfasten your bindings and let… you… up." Shego punctuated each of her last three words by flicking stray red hairs out of her wife's face.

"She-go!" Kim could only shake her head in frustration; it was all the freedom of movement that her restraints allowed. "I don't know any magic words!"

"Oh, Judas Priest. Yes you do." The sharp green eyes rolled in their pale orbits. "Think about it for a minute."

Kim thought.

"How about, 'Please'?"

"Think about it some more."

"How about, 'NOW'?"

"Keep thinking."

The redhead sighed and kept thinking… kept thinking about magic words that would make Shego want to unfasten her bindings and… and…

"Ok, I've got some."

"Really?" Shego did her best to look more surprised than she felt and Kim simply nodded up at her.

"Really, really."

"Then I'll lean down and you whisper them in my ear."

Shego leant down and Kim whispered softly and distinctly, the words unfolding and barely loud enough for her mate to hear. This continued until a dusky, bruised color began to bloom at Shego's neck and face. The older woman was biting her lip when Kim finally stopped whispering and she looked a little shaken.

"Um… what was that last part?"

Kim repeated it and yes Shego had heard her right.

"So are you going to release me?"

"Yeah… oh, yeah… Hell yeah!" Shego couldn't get at the bindings fast enough and Kim patiently waited until she felt slack at each of her wrists and ankles. The last restraint was two seconds from being released when the former villain stopped and an uncharacteristic pout crossed her angular features. Kim sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What is it now?"

"Can… can I hear those magic words again?"

"Sure, baby." Kim slipped free of the final restraint; on her best day Shego could never hope to hold the redhead for more than a few minutes. The slender body drew up her legs and leaned close against the larger form, nuzzling her chin into the hollow of Shego's long throat and muttered the 'secret words' into the perfectly formed, pale green ear.

"Satisfied?"

"Why, Kimmie! You make a girl all flustered."

Joke though she might, the older woman felt weaker in the knees than she had a second ago. She didn't even notice that Kim had escaped from the last manacle on her own. The truth was that Shego could think of nothing else than putting away the accoutrements of their occasional 'grooming ritual' and climbing into bed with the little woman who brought so much life and light into her world. To that end, the pale green woman pulled herself across the rumpled linens until her nude and voluptuous shape was resting fully on the warm, empty bed.

Empty? Shego raised her head and watched her young wife collect and organize the various shaving implements. What the Hell?

"Kimmie, what are you doing? Leave that shit 'til morning, will ya?"

"Uh,uh." Kim didn't meet that emerald gaze but grinned to herself instead. "My turn."

"Your turn? Your turn to… Oh, no." The mass of black hair flowed outward as Shego shook her head in negation. "No way! Princess, this isn't a 'my turn, your turn' kind of thing!" She was feeling impatient now, whiney. "I want you now!"

"Me? You want me, huh?"

"Yes." That voice which had once frightened commanders in the Armed Forces hardly ever sounded as plaintive as it did now. Shego stared hard at her wife's lithe body, the hard, trim frame.

"Shego, my face is up here." Kim smirked inwardly; she'd caught Shego admiring her own handy work. The reclining woman looked confused for a second but then refocused at a higher point of reference as she huffed in frustration.

"Pumpkin, why don't we just get in to bed, and…"

"A little higher, please. You're trying to reason with my breasts."

"Well maybe they'll listen to me!" Shego was righteously flustered. "Kim… it's late and I'm horny and I want you like nobody's business! Will you please come over here before I decide to return to evil!"

"Shego, it'll just take a…"

"Now, now, now,nownownow!"

Kim knew that it bothered her mate to have to resort to such childish behavior; Shego was bordering on a meltdown and was even drumming her legs on the bed. The redhead knew that she had to be quick and convincing if she were to get what she wanted tonight. She moved to the bed and laid her hands firmly but gently atop muscular thighs; the rosy pink of her flesh contrasted with the greenish white skin beneath.

"Baby, listen." She spoke quickly, her tone soothing and confident without being demanding. "Just this once, ok? I know you've been patient with me and I really appreciate what you've done… I just want to return the favor. It felt wonderful like you always make it feel and not it's my turn to make you feel wonderful, too."

Shego didn't answer with words. Instead she remained flat on her back but reached down with powerful arms to where her wife perched. Kim never lifted her hands away from where they rested but fended off the questing fingers with her own face; she kissed and nibbled at the digit until they retreated. Shego crossed her arms across her chest and debated.

"Kim…"

"Please?" The 'Pout' was totally unnecessary and the outcome was never really in question.

"… oh… ok…"

"Spanking!"

Shego relaxed a little and uncrossed her arms; she frowned and stared up at the ceiling in resignation. No sooner had she done this than she felt her ankles and wrists being tenderly grasped and securely bound in the same restraints that she had recently removed from her wife. Her forehead knitted and she cocked an eyebrow; she'd not even heard the manacles rattling.

"If this is your way of trying to make me feel better…!"

"It is."

"Damn, you're good, Pumpkin. Never even felt it coming."

"I've learned from the best." Kim stroked a pale cheek but Shego refused to be mollified. The glare was a sham and they both knew it, but they both knew how the game was to be played and respected their mutual need for it.

"And by 'spanking' you'd better not mean anything except for that stupid catch-phrase of yours!"

"Then I suppose it's a good thing for you that you weren't laying face down, hm?"

"Frelling pervert."

"Let us revisit my 'learning from the best' statement, shall we?"

"Oh, wait." Shego shifted on the bed, testing the firmness of her restraints. "This is where you claim that you're capturing me for Global Justice, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"'The jig's up, Shego! You're under arrest, blah-blah-blah.'" The long and powerful body writhed on the sheets. "'After five long years and even to the point of having children with you, the velvet cudgel of JUSTICE is putting an end to your days of crime and malfeasance!'"

"So not the drama. I'll leave the grandiose schemes to you, lover. Now stay still like a good little captive."

All Kim got was a raspberry blown in her general direction.

"There's no need to be that way. This is a 'win-win' sitch if I ever saw one."

Kim paused to inspect her own supple flesh where Shego had invested her time and attention and liked what she felt. She kept that hand in place while she grabbed the shaving mug with her free hand and walked into the master bathroom, calling back over her shoulder as she did so.

"Let me get some more hot water for the soap, some fresh towels and a few other things and I'll be right back."

"If you keep touching yourself like that, Pumpkin, you'll go blind!"

"Then can I just do it until I need glasses?"

"I don't love you." Shego couldn't stomach even the parody of defeat. She tested the strength of her bindings and admitted that nothing less than a minor plasma emission would set her free. "I hate you and have always hated you and will kill you the first chance I get!"

"You worship me." Kim spoke without turning around; she wasn't quite finished with her preparations yet. "You worship me, you love me, you have loved me for years and you couldn't live without me."

"Bitch."

"Kiss, kiss."

Kim returned with the same china tray and the same articles that had been used on her earlier that night, with an additional item or two of her own selection. She adopted the same position that her spouse had at the foot of the bed and immediately saw that her work was cut out for her.

"Holy crap."

"What?"

"Maybe I should slip down to the garage for the hedge trimmer."

Shego growled dangerously.

"Judas Priest… our lawn doesn't grow this fast." Kim combed her fingers through warm lusciousness. "Or this green."

"Kimmie, I'm warning you…"

"Or maybe the weed whacker."

"So not funny!"

Despite her protestations, the long, pale woman writhed with the additional attention paid to her by the petite redhead. Meanwhile Kim ruffled the dark hair with its green highlights. She gently held back most of the strands and leaned in close.

"Hello! Hello… hello… ello…ello…"

"Huh? What?" Shego fought against gravity and raised her head. What had she missed? "Kim, what's going on?"

Her wife looked back at her along the long, voluptuous body and smirked; she leaned down again.

"Echo! Echo… echo… echo…"

"Oh, that is IT!! Let me up NOW!" The writhing woman never got to finish her words as Kim slipped a nimble finger a little deeper into the healthy thatch and the fold beyond, then a second finger. Shego's body pulsed and clenched.

"What was that, baby?"

"… ngh… nothing, my Empress…"

"Thought not." Kim grinned and inspected the topography of her wife's pubic region. She removed her hand so that Shego could collect herself and return to some state of control before the event began in earnest. "All joking aside, don't you usually see to this yourself?"

"You should know. It's your second home."

"Doy! I know that!" Kim flushed. "What we're doing tonight is something special but you usually burn this away with your plasma."

"M'yeah." Shego huffed. What was Kim waiting for? "You've seen me to it a thousand times."

"So why does it grow so damn fast?"

"Dunno. Don't care."

"Is it only your plasma that can burn it away?"

"Pumpkin, it's only hair." Shego rolled her eyes; her darling wife was obsessive if nothing else. "It cuts, it shaves and it burns. My plasma is convenient and thorough."

"But only at a low level?"

"Low, medium, high or fricassee. I'm immune to my own plasma." The redhead should know this by now, right?

"But not immune to fire in general?"

"No, just the heat and effects of my own." The former villain thought for a moment. "Maybe the girls', too. We'll have to see about that, one day."

Kim nodded at that; there were many things that they won't know about their daughters' abilities for years to come. The redhead made absolutely certain that her wife was not looking in her direction when she slowly brought up two particular items from the china tray.

One was a disposable cigarette lighter. The other was an aerosol can of hairspray.

"So plasma won't burn you but normal flame will?"

"What's with the questions, sugar plum??" The captive woman screwed her eyes shut and slammed her head back onto the bed. "If I'd known there was gonna be a quiz I'd've prepared a crib sheet!" Why wouldn't her Princess get the damn show on the road? Shego lifted her head, puzzled by the meaningless statement.

She was just in time to see Kim activate the lighter and hold it out in front of the aerosol can as far as she was able.

"Let's put that to the test, shall we?"

"What the fu…" Her eyes shot wide open in shock.

"Hold real still, baby."

"KIM!! SWEET JESUS, NO!!"

FWOOSH!!

88888888

When Kim awoke the next morning it was too late for her usual run around the residential areas of Middleton. This was just as well because no sooner did she amble downstairs than she was besieged and made to sit alone on the sofa under guard and observe a simple lecture.

"I could make you breakfast?"

"Momma made us bekfast a'ready."

"PAN! CAKES!"

Great, Kim thought; I've been trumped by pancakes. The guards did allow her to pour herself a glass of juice, however.

The matching red fire hats both declared the wearer to be 'Fire Chief' and, fortunately for their parents, Kasy and Sheki were rarely competitive against each other; they had no trouble sharing rank as long as they held the attention of their Mommy while they presented their lecture. Neither Kasy's bright pink pajamas nor Sheki's green and black nightshirt particularly coordinated with the red helmets, but no one cared. Kim sat with a patient smile and nodded to assure her daughters of her comprehension throughout her attendance of the session; it had been demanded that she do so and it had been their Momma who had asked the girls to make this presentation before they got dressed for pre-kindergarten.

Mostly the lecture consisted of Sheki counting off potential fire hazards and Kasy making fire engine noises. The lecture ended when Shego returned to the living room.

"How's it shakin', eggs 'n bacon?"

"Momma!"

"Fine, Momma!"

"Was Mommy a good girl for you?"

"YES!"

"Really?" It wasn't that Shego doubted them; she just wanted the tweak. Kim's expression confirmed that the tweak was delivered on target.

"Yes, Momma."

"Excellent! Go and get dressed for school, please and thank you."

"KAY!"

The adults had eyes only for their offspring as the little miracles giggled and scampered out of the room and up the steps. Shego did not sit down but remained standing, towering over the hero. Kim did her best to look contrite, sipping orange juice and still wearing a battered flannel robe over silk nightclothes and bunny slippers.

"Fire safety?"

"It seemed appropriate."

"I can defuse a bomb while holding onto the side of a burning airplane and avoid getting open flames into the fuel system and you made me sit through ten minutes of fire safety as presented by little Siskel and Ebert!"

"But don't they look CUTE in those helmets?" The black glossed lips remained parted in a smile until the little girls were well out of earshot. The moment that the smile faded Kim prepared for the onslaught she knew was coming.

"Well?" Shego had her arms crossed across her chest and gazed down in expectation.

"Um... 'well' what?"

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I already said that I was sorry." Kim pouted. "What more do want to hear?"

"Ooh, I dunno, how about 'Gee, Shego, I'm sorry that I tried to KILL you last night'?"

"I didn't!"

"Did." The tall woman took full advantage of her long legs and began circling the sofa like a stalking cougar. "I barely escaped with my life."

"You burned yourself loose and took off so fast that I didn't have a chance to say anything! If you'd stuck around..."

"Yeah, right. Like you stuck around the other night when you had your meltdown! Not!" Shego's eyes flashed for a moment. "That, and I was terrified for my safety!"

"Oh, so not the drama!" Kim let a little indignation seep into her expression; not too much and with great hesitation. Shego took the bait.

"You tried to set my..." The pale green woman paused; she listened for the pattering of little feet and glanced towards the stairs to see if the twins were returning. There was no sign of their impending arrival so she continued. "You tried to set my hoohoo on fire!"

"Again with the 'hoohoo'."

"Flames everywhere!"

"So not! I aimed high and the flames were over two feet away from you! It lasted all of, what, maybe five seconds." Kim dropped the show of indignation and made herself appear as small and meek as possible on the broad sofa. "I would never have been THAT careless. I know how your powers work..."

"Whatever." Long hands joined at the thumb and index finger to mimic the general shape of a letter 'W'. The tone was already softening, though, and the submissive posture of the petite woman had already dissipated that little anger Shego had retained from last night's chaos.

"... but I just forgot, is all! I'm sorry!" Kim's neck was getting sore from following her wife's passage around and around the sofa. Without warning, Shego ceased her revolutions around the sofa and sat down abruptly.

"Then prove it."

"How?"

"Glad you asked!" With legerdemain worthy of the best stage magician, Shego produced a slip of notepaper and handed it over to the anxious redhead.

"What's…?" Two seconds later, Kim had her answer. "Whoa."

"I wrote that while Homer and Jethro brushed their teeth."

"Do you want me to pick one?"

"Nope." The pale expression almost… ALMOST managed to feign sympathy.

"We're going to do them all, aren't we?"

"Yep!" Shego giggled with anticipation. Kim moaned and brandished the list.

"But this will take a whole week!"

"Oh, at least." Emerald eyes sparkled and she gave her exasperated spouse another chance to review the list.

"Why?" Kim couldn't believe what she was reading. "Why all this?"

"Because you owe me."

"For what?"

"Doy! For the last few nights of drama in the bedroom, that's what. I figure that this way you'll be too busy or too tired… or too brain-fried to get more crazy ideas in your head like trying to set my hoohoo on fire."

Kim had no argument for that. Instead she read aloud from the slip of paper.

"Miss Go and the Naughty Student… Break-in at Go Tower… The Girl Who Can Schtup Anything… Elphaba and Galinda… Maleficent and the Poor Trapped Spritekin… Cheerleader Tryouts…"

"You'll probably want to catch a nap in the afternoon because you can already see that you'll be up late for awhile." Shego shrugged. "Me, too, for that matter. We'll need to sleep sometime."

"Shego, we'll need to practically cloister ourselves here at the house!"

"Mmm, except for getting the girls to and from 'pre-K' and trips to the market, I suppose we will. So?"

"What about missions?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? After I drop Yin and Yang at school, I'm swinging by 'GJ' to have us removed from the mission roster for two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?!" Incredulous; there was no other way to describe how she felt.

"I'm factoring in recuperation time. I expect we'll be a little sore for a few days." She nodded in satisfaction at her foresight. "We've each got at least three times that in accrued vacation, anyway."

"But two whole weeks?"

"Kimmie…" The gaze narrowed slightly and Kim warded her off.

"Ok, ok. We do have the time." She remembered something. "Umm… can we not do number eight?"

"Kimmie, this is non negotiable." The mass of black hair billowed as Shego frowned and shook her head. "You'll just need to…"

"It hurts."

"Oh. You never mentioned that before."

"We only did it that one time. I… didn't think we'd try that again."

"We'll do 'Break-in at Go Tower' twice, then. We'll reverse the sitch and let you be the dominant one."

"Please and thank you."

"Kim, if anything we do ever hurts you, and I do mean EVER, I want you to speak up. Ok?" The response wasn't fast enough and Shego pressed the issue. "Ok?"

"Ok. And thanks" Kim gave a half smile and folded the paper before handing it back to her mate. The woman's imagination was fanciful, to say the least. "I'm surprised that you'd even want me in the bedroom after…"

"Jupiter's Balls, Kimmie! This isn't a punishment, for crying out loud!" The hands that were capable of emitting green death finally reached out to touch the petite woman for the first time that day; she stroked the course flannel. "This will make up for things being so freaky-deaky lately. Besides, I'm not stupid." Shego gestures at Kim's body. "Why would I want to give up THIS? Are you nuts?"

"Did you ever think that I might resent the implication that I'm a sex slave?"

"Briefly, but you're my sex slave and that means that we both benefit."

"I'll need to buy some more lubricant before we get to number nine."

"Kim, please don't pick everything apart. Number seven is out because it's painful but if you're going to buck every little detail…!"

"No, no. It's ok."

"Are you sure?" The question was asked as much with Shego's eyes as it was with her words; she would never force her Princess to do these things and she had to KNOW. Kim nodded and gave her an ironic smile.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Booyah!" Shego reached out and used both hands to make a frizzy mess of Kim's hair before standing up. "That's the spirit!" She strolled away in the direction of the stairwell and called up to the twins. "Your chariot awaits, Munchkins! Let's haul!"

"KAY!"

"Kay, Momma!"

Grinning, she returned to the sofa while Kim cleared her vision of errant red hair.

"I'll hit the market on the way home… pick up some food for the next few days. By the way, is that golden cage in storage or here at the house somewhere?"

"Storage. No, hang on." Kim corrected herself to the accompaniment of jabbering as the children scrambled down the stairs. "I lent it to Ron."

"Ron? What for?"

"Bonnie was in town. They do this thing they call 'Zorpox and the Wrong Cheerleader'."

"'Wrong' meaning…?"

"Meaning that Zorpox plans to kidnap Kim Possible but nabs Bon-Bon by mistake. She pleads for her freedoms and he, well…"

"Those crazy kids! Heh!" Shego smirked as she steered her offspring over to the sofa; Kasy was dressed in dungarees and a sweater while her sister wore a blue dress and matching ribbon in her hair. "We'll need it for the 'Poor Trapped Spritekin'."

"I'll call him this morning."

"Please and thank you. Ok, girls." She spoke to the twins where they had climbed up on the sofa to sit next to their mother. "Give Mommy a kiss before we hit the road."

"Mommy's hair's all mussy!"

"MUSSY!" Nonetheless, Kim was the happy recipient of two boisterous smooches. There was also time made for a quick hug.

The morning was a bit brisk so the twins began to slip into their jackets and this gave Shego a moment to walk back to the sofa where Kim still sat. The tall woman bent over and leaned down across the back of the sofa, effectively pinning the petite form to the cushions with her upper body. From a slightly askew position, black glossed lips firmly clamped onto Kim's mouth and Shego's free hand ran down the length of the rumpled bedclothes. The fingers sought, and found, familiar landmarks on the topography of Kim's lithe body as they danced and skimmed down, down…

Kim gasped into the kiss.

"… wow…"

"You like?"

"Me like."

"Consider that priming the pump."

"Yes, my Empress!"

"You're right, you know."

"About what?"

"I worship you. I couldn't live without you."

"You'd better leave now before we end up making the girls miss school altogether!"

"See you later, then." Shego licked Kim's cheek and moved away. With nothing more than a promising wink, she opened the door and the three most important people in Kim's life left the house to start their day. Kim finished her juice before leaving the sofa and walking into the kitchen where the telephone hung on the wall beside the counter. She dialed a number as familiar as her own and waited for the voice at the other end to answer.

"Morning, Ron. It's Kim. I'm pleased to report that Team Possible has once again successfully executed an April Fool's Day joke on the mighty Shego!" She stopped to listen to the congratulatory words coming through the phone. "Yeah, pretty much without a hitch. I have to admit that the payoff is a bit overwhelming." She remembered Shego's list. "In fact, there's a distinct possibility that it might cripple me for life!" She paused and laughed at the response she received. "Sorry. 'TMI', I know! Oh, speaking of which, are you finished with that cage? Yes? Great. I'll pick it up around Noon." She envisioned her schedule in her mind; at least how it had been planned before she learned that she'd be a prisoner in her own home each night. "Can you meet me for lunch? It might be the last time I'll have the chance to see you for a week… or so. Spankin! I'll pickup the cage then."

They concluded the call with pleasantries and each said goodbye. Kim broke into her 'happy dance' midway to the bedroom where she intended to dress for her day. Next year, she promised herself, I'll stick to nothing more erotic than peanut butter. Then again, even that had numerous exciting possibilities!

The End.

Author's Notes: Do you have any idea how long it took me to END this damn thing?? Four total rewrites of the final scene and several edits; if there's any part of this story that has the most typos it's THIS one because I don't want to look at it anymore! The 'experiment' I mentioned in the first chapter was to see if I could add more eroticism without being too graphic. I will leave the final judgment to you. Be well.


End file.
